


恋爱专家克拉克 Cupid Clark

by lokitsch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitsch/pseuds/lokitsch
Summary: 没有人比我更懂谈恋爱，克拉克·肯特如是说道。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

1、

克拉克·肯特被短讯铃声炸醒的时候，他真的以为是达克赛德要和小丑联手统治地球了。

他是不会认错那个铃声的，那是个专属铃声，他以为他这辈子都不会听见的那个铃声，布鲁斯·蝙蝠侠·韦恩独家专属，某一次两人都拒绝回忆的醉酒聚会留下的副产品。

“不行，布鲁斯，你看着我的眼睛，难道我和他们其他人是一样的吗？”

氪星人会喝醉，在他在韦恩酒窖喝掉了价值他三十个月工资的酒后，他捧着蝙蝠侠的手，眼里有泪光。

“难道我们的友谊不是比真金还要真吗？”

因为在宴会上喝了太多的姜汁汽水，所以酒量其实也不咋地的蝙蝠侠晕乎乎地被克拉克拽着，拖进沙发里。韦恩表情空洞，握住他手腕的那双大手怎么也挣不开，他平静的内心像一个在遛狗时被狗反过来遛了的主人。

“……啊？”五秒后，布鲁斯呆呆地看着克拉克的眼睛说。

原来蝙蝠侠喝多了也会脑子转不过来。

“我说，难道我们不是彼此最好的朋友吗？”克拉克的眼睛亮晶晶的。

布鲁斯用力地点点头：“是啊，肯特同志。”

“那我们应该有一点友情秘密，你懂吗？就是那种能在联盟面前挤眉弄眼的秘密……男人间的……秘密！”克拉克半张脸陷在沙发靠垫里，嘴巴已经被挤成了一个长长的O型，却仍在坚持发声，“拿……拿来！把你通讯器拿来！”

“哦。”布鲁斯又乖乖地点点头，从口袋里掏出自己的联盟通讯器交了出去。事后想来，要是早知道喝醉酒的蝙蝠侠会这么听话，克拉克应该当机立断要他百万家产的，唉。

“你你你泥尼——看！”克拉克把那个小小的联盟通讯器握在手心里，那东西在他掌心里迷你得实在像一个小天才儿童电话，他的手指在屏幕上戳戳点点着，反复手误了好几十次才最终完成了那番操作。

“啊？你在干什么呀？”布鲁斯窸窸窣窣地靠过去，窝在克拉克旁边张大了嘴。

“我给我们建立了一个秘密通讯频道，只有我们两个的那种！”克拉克看了布鲁斯一眼，骄傲地说，“以后你要找我，就呼叫这个频道！”

克拉克的语气靠谱得像他能给布鲁斯贷款十个亿一样。“啊啊。”布鲁斯靠在他旁边点了点头，也不知道是听懂了还是没听懂。

“咔嚓。”通讯器的摄像头闪了一下，克拉克灿烂的笑脸定格在了屏幕上面，他给他们的专属频道设置了一个来电头像。

“喏，给你。”他把通讯器塞回到布鲁斯的手心中，接着又以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势掏出了自己的通讯器，往布鲁斯的面前一凑。

一个双颊绯红，刘海散落在额前的醉酒蝙蝠侠。

“好了。”克拉克喜滋滋地收回自己的通讯器，把布鲁斯的大脸照设成头像。

“友情秘密……男人间的秘密……”

克拉克嘟嘟囔囔地傻笑着，他身旁，布鲁斯握着自己的通讯器目不转睛地看着它，双目失神地眨着，仿佛要把上面盯出个洞来。他就那么一直看着、看着，直到两个人先后在温暖中缓缓睡去。

第二天早上醒来的蝙蝠侠和超人希望他们失忆了。

世界最佳搭档又一次贯彻了他们的最佳默契，两个人后来都没有再提起这件事，蝙蝠侠和超人在瞭望塔的走廊上相遇时，依旧会像两个成年人一样相互点头问候，而不是像某个夜晚一样哭哭啼啼地交换专属号码。

于是，那个专属频道、专属头像以及克拉克精心挑选的小鸭子叫铃声，一次也没有用上过，虽然联盟通讯器为什么会自带小鸭子叫铃声还是个迷，但总而言之克拉克决定不管它。

哈，男人间的秘密！

所以真的，当克拉克被十头鸭子的叫声喊醒的时候，他真的以为蝙蝠侠失智了。

联盟公事他会用联盟成员的公用频道通知他，私人事宜则会打给他的电话号码——他真的想不出来什么事能让布鲁斯动用联盟通讯器的加密频道、还只能让克拉克一个人知道的？难道是佐德将军潜入韦恩庄园内部偷内裤了？

克拉克惊惶地抓起通讯器，上面的文字只让他更加大惊失色了。

“帮帮我，S。”

现在他怀疑这是罗宾偷了布鲁斯的通讯器发的恶搞短信了。

“我现在已经在路上了，还有大概十分钟抵达你的公寓。”

……

一定是我起床方式不对。

克拉克放下通讯器，一头砸进枕头堆里，一点也不想迎接九分二十一秒之后按响他门铃的世界末日。

2、

克拉克用了一分钟抱着他的杯子思考人生，用了三十秒来试图用他的枕头闷死自己，接着认命地用一分零八秒火速洗漱完毕，用两分钟边思考人生边泡咖啡，接着把剩下所有的时间都拿来在沙发上不安地抖腿。

他真的想不出什么事能让蝙蝠侠这么大张旗鼓地来寻求他的帮助。

世纪悬案？超自然现象？外星生理学难题？和阿尔弗雷德吵架了？

等到布鲁斯按响他小公寓的门铃时，克拉克的大脑已经快进到了“蝙蝠侠患上罕见之症还一不小心出了车祸忘记了他人生所爱”的剧情。

“克拉克，你在里面吗？”

见第一下门铃没有反应，布鲁斯又敲了敲门。“Hello？”

“来了！”过分沉浸于思考，以至于根本没有听见布鲁斯的上楼声的克拉克这才一惊，从沙发上慌慌张张地跳起来去应门，“来了来了！”

他刷拉一下打开门。赌二十美金，再晚三秒钟布鲁斯就要掏出工具开始撬锁了。

“克拉克？”

蝙蝠侠很是疑惑地看着眼前这个一脸悲痛的氪星人，那双大手又一次热情地握住了他的手腕。十二月的天气把布鲁斯露在袖口的那截皮肤冻得冰冰的，克拉克捧着他的双手，湿漉漉的双眼哀切地看着他。

“B，你还记得我叫什么名字吗？”

站在公寓走廊上，连鼻尖都冷得发红的蝙蝠侠皱起疑惑的眉头。

“……”

“我忽然开始觉得现在更需要帮助的人是你了。”

布鲁斯迅速地估计了一下眼前局势，大致估摸出了自己朋友的心里此时在胡思乱想些什么。他夸张地翻了个白眼，熟练地在克拉克虎口的位置上一掐，后者嗷地叫了一嗓子，条件反射的松开手——记得，蝙蝠侠作战靠的是技巧而不是蛮力——布鲁斯像一尾游鱼一样从克拉克身边滑进了室内。

接触到室内暖气的布鲁斯明显心情愉快了起来，他熟门熟路地给自己换鞋，拉开最喜欢的那把椅子坐下。克拉克一脸幽怨地跟上来，在桌子对面就坐，还同时不忘一直戏剧性地揉着自己的手。

“你没有失忆。”克拉克看着他。

布鲁斯堂堂正正地看回来：“我当然没有失忆。”

“那你找我干什么？当然了，我不像某些人，我的家门永远欢迎朋友的拜访——”超人敏捷地闪过蝙蝠侠踢来的一脚，“但是，你用的是那个频道诶，布鲁斯，‘那个’频道。”

目前体内不含酒精的克拉克和布鲁斯不约而同地沉默了一秒，哀悼他们在小鸭子铃声中失去的尊严。

回答他的是布鲁斯一声小小的叹气，这让克拉克不得不严肃起来了，叹气在蝙蝠语中是一种非常罕见的情况。

“布鲁斯？”他忧心忡忡地看着他。

“关于那个……我确实有事要找你帮忙。”布鲁斯最终几乎是烦躁地吐出了这句话。

“我一直在这儿，B。”克拉克挑挑眉，露出一个超人式的微笑。那种笑容放在任何一个电视主持人身上，都会让布鲁斯想要打掉对方的牙齿，但他面前的是克拉克，那个微笑便总是能消融他心里许多冷硬的防备和顾虑，总是。

“是关于蝙蝠侠的事？还是韦恩的事？”见他没有马上回答，克拉克便补充性地试探道。

布鲁斯自暴自弃地闭上眼睛：“两者都有。”

“好吧？”这下，克拉克的坐姿更加认真了，他目不转睛地看着他，“那究竟是怎么了？”

“这很……复杂。”

“复杂。”克拉克点点头。

“但总而言之就是。”

“就是。”

“就是……”布鲁斯看着自己的挚友，“我不知道给戴安娜准备什么圣诞礼物。”

“就是你不知道给戴安娜准备……”克拉克猛地顿住了，看着面前眉头紧锁的蝙蝠侠，“就是这个！？”

布鲁斯点点头。

“就为了这个你就动用了我们的友情频道！？还是在星期天的早上！？”要是钢铁之躯再脆弱一点，他现在可能就要开始尖叫了，“布鲁斯！”

“这确实是一个很严重的问题，克拉克！我已经思考了一周了否则我不会来找你！”

“拉奥。”现在叫拉奥已经不管用了，鉴于刚刚神奇女侠创下的丰功伟绩，克拉克决定以后改口叫宙斯，“我应该马上打电话给维姬·瓦尔爆料的，让花花公子布鲁西不惜动用小鸭子铃声的居然是因为他想不出送女朋友什么圣诞礼物。”

“或者我应该直接把今天早上发生的一切录下来，数字化之后刻在奖杯上，让你送给戴安娜，相信我，这个世界上没有比这个更光荣的礼物了。”

“省省你的职业病嘴皮子吧，我现在更希望有一些建议，而不是犀利的时评。”

布鲁斯瞪着他。

“不。”克拉克迎着蝙蝠侠的瞪视淡定道。

他站起身来，把也想要起身的布鲁斯摁在椅子里。“我不会给你任何建议，直到我煮一壶咖啡然后做完我们两个的早餐，我甚至不用X视线都知道你早上肯定没吃任何东西，布鲁斯。”

“在我代替阿尔弗雷德确保你不会饿死之前，你给我老老实实在客厅坐着。”

3、

克拉克把煎好的培根和枫糖浆放在两个人之间的桌子上，在布鲁斯对面坐下，愉悦地吸了一口热咖啡的香气：

“现在，说吧。”

布鲁斯幽幽地瞥了他一眼，一边切着自己的那份松饼一边开口：

“我已经告诉过你了，我不知道该送戴安娜什么圣诞礼物。”

“你遗漏了很多细节，”肯特记者握着他的叉子，敏锐地指出，“正确的表达应该是，‘在你和戴安娜互相吸引又退避了很多年后，你们终于兜兜绕绕地走到了一起，这是你们作为恋人度过的第一个圣诞节，而情感表达障碍先生并不知道该送点什么来庆祝这个意义重大的节日’。”

“哇哦，克拉克。”布鲁斯语气淡淡地感慨道，“我真的很好奇一个超人Logo的马克杯在超人脑袋上面炸开会是什么样的场景。”

心情大好的克拉克把自己闪亮的牙齿隐藏在他的蝙蝠侠Logo马克杯后面：“其实他们是成套卖的，还有一个杯子是神奇女侠标志的，我怕你太紧张就没拿出来。”

“多贴心的朋友啊。”布鲁斯嚼着一块松饼嘟嘟囔囔。

“我应该录音的，刚刚是你今年第216次对我说出‘朋友’这个词。”

蝙蝠侠和超人又在餐桌底下互相激烈地踹了几脚。“回归正题，你的焦虑我完全理解，但是布鲁斯，为什么来找我？我是说，明明你看上去才是我们两个之间更有……情感经验的那个？”

克拉克此时是很认真地皱起了眉头，毕竟哥谭小报里的一号男主可不是徒有虚名。

“我只是觉得你会更擅长送人礼物，也更擅长给人提建议……鬼知道我刚刚怎么会这么想。”布鲁斯喝了一口他的黑咖啡，“况且，你和戴安娜有那么多相同点，不管谁看了都会觉得找你是一个比较好的选择。”

“我能怎么说呢，我很荣幸？”克拉克耸耸肩，“但我确实是一个圣诞节狂热爱好者。”

他沉吟了一下，又继续道：“我得承认，给戴安娜送一件圣诞礼物确实是一个蛮有挑战性的任务……毕竟圣诞节不像情人节或者纪念日那样全然浪漫，让一位古希腊女半神开心更不是一件简单的事。”

“嗯哼。”

“不如你先来说说你一般都会给别人准备什么圣诞礼物？我先承认，我非常喜欢你前年送我的那份初版手稿，它现在在孤独堡垒有一个专门的储藏柜。”

布鲁斯晃了晃他的咖啡杯：“只要你喜欢。”

他思考了一下：

“我和阿尔弗雷德之间交换的礼物都很普通？高尔夫球球具、一段他所需要的度假、一套原版书之类的；迪克他们的话，车？我的儿子们对车真的有很明显的热情，老天，基本他们每个人都被我逮住过想要偷开蝙蝠车……我一般会送他们跑车或者新的制服和武器之类的，有的时候他们也会表现出其他的愿望，让那些圣诞愿望成真就是我的礼物了。”

地球上80%的正常男人或女人都会对着蝙蝠车的引擎声腿软的，在小镇看着跑车杂志长大的超人也不例外。克拉克移开他的目光，别别扭扭地嘟囔着：

“又有谁不想开蝙蝠车呢……”

布鲁斯挑挑眉，话题迅速言归到正传。“卡珊的话，也是武器，还有舞鞋，我也带她去看过她想看的舞团演出。”

他皱着眉：“布鲁斯·韦恩亲手送出去的礼物好像并不是很多，更多的是公司那边的公关部……”

“明白。”克拉克点点头，“其实你也没有我想象中的那么不擅长于挑选圣诞礼物。”

超人迎着布鲁斯的目光继续大无畏地说下去：“但以上这些选项确实并不是很适用于戴安娜。”

“是啊，所以就没有更多更……堪萨斯的想法了吗克拉克？如果换做是你，你能想到的最浪漫的礼物是什么？”

正在单身中的克拉克·肯特翻了个白眼，但还是任劳任怨地思考着：

“呃……花？妈说鲜花永远是让人心情明媚的东西。”

因为送给过情人们太多鲜花，以至于曾一度被毒藤女追杀的韦恩少爷摆了摆手。“不够惊喜，下一个。”

“这个可能并不适合于戴安娜，她穿在五十美分的衣服里也照样光彩照人……不过衣服和手袋之类的呢？那个叫什么，Birkon？Birkin？还有露易丝上次提到过的那个牌子……”

“我很遗憾地告诉你，我有爱马仕和LVMH的股份了，所以，下一个，肯特。”

忍下一口资本主义的恶气的克拉克抑制住自己想要骂点什么的冲动：“旅行，这个不用你说我也知道不太适合一位本身就会飞的联合国大使，让你闲下来一周去度假也基本是天方夜谭；她在天堂岛上收藏的艺术作品大概能让卢浮宫相形见绌，所以书画雕塑之类的不行……”

“那么一些比较有纪念意义的东西呢？比如和她生日数字有关的？和你们纪念日有关的？”

布鲁斯轻轻地点着头。

“我也不是没有考虑过她生日数字的钻石，虽然说想要马上找到一枚322克拉的钻石，只有去博物馆把库里南偷出来，但32.2克拉还是很容易的……”布鲁斯捧着他的咖啡杯沉思道。

坐在他对面的克拉克夸张地做了个深呼吸，打断了他的话：

“滚出去。”

克拉克指着大门口的方向，决定不再忍耐这口资本主义的恶气。

“？”

“我本来打算说送一瓶你们相遇年份的红酒之类的！不是让你去佳士得拍钻石！”

“说这话的人自己可以每分钟捏一塑料袋的海洋之心出来！”

布鲁斯吼回去。

一个哥谭阔佬和一个外星人面面相觑了五秒钟，决定在这个问题上再一次实践他们无用的默契，进入下一个话题。

“所以给戴安娜送礼物真的很难，对吧？”

克拉克也叹了一口气：“毕竟，你能给一个拥有一切的神明送点什么呢？”

他看着布鲁斯，这位全美大众情人的嘴抿成一条生硬的直线，钢蓝色的双眼愁闷万分地盯着眼前的咖啡杯，就连花边新闻最为津津乐道的那副完美的身材，此时也蜷在克拉克的宜家椅子里。超人的超级记忆照相机偷偷地咔嚓了一声，准备把这幅郁郁不乐的蝙蝠侠的画面妥帖地保存在脑子里，等下次联盟例会走神的时候翻出来好好笑一笑。

他眨眨眼，心中忽然想到了什么。

“不如……”他犹豫地张开嘴，布鲁斯抬起头来，一个想法在克拉克脑海里成型。“不如一段回忆怎么样？一段值得纪念的、只属于这个圣诞节的独家记忆。”

布鲁斯看着他，眨眨眼。

克拉克兴奋地抓住他的手：

“这样吧，24号那天你带戴安娜来农场怎么样？”

布鲁斯没有回答，仿佛是在评估眼前人的提议一样，克拉克继续说下去：“妈和爸今年不在农场，久违的度假去了，你可以试着带戴安娜来农场尝试一次……呃，自制圣诞午餐？给你饱受哥谭空气污染迫害的肺部换换新鲜空气之类的，而她，她可以和动物讲话。”他耸耸肩。

“我就这样提议一下？听上去会有很多乐子，而且也不会耽误什么事，晚上我去加州找妈和爸，你们回大宅享受阿尔弗雷德的手艺……或许可行吗，B？”

“听起来……”

布鲁斯脸上的表情看不出答案，克拉克感觉自己紧张得就像是在听联盟作战情况报告一样。

“听起来不错。”

挑剔的韦恩少爷最终点了点头。

布鲁斯扬扬眉：“看来，找一个小镇男孩寻求建议，最终圈圈绕绕还是会回到小镇。”

“别侮辱你的目的地了，黑暗骑士。”

克拉克一边说话一边站起身来，去给自己的咖啡再添些牛奶，假装没有看到布鲁斯把他的笑容隐藏在他的超人马克杯后面。

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

4、

不管布鲁斯会不会亲口承认，他现在都非常紧张。倘若迪克、提姆或者克拉克看到他现在这幅样子的话，一定会马上掏一个纸袋出来让他疯狂吹气的。一切和感情相关的事都会让杀伐果断的蝙蝠侠变得有些束手束脚，布鲁斯对着镜子，不耐烦地调了调领带。

“这件衣服还可以吗？”

戴安娜一边说话一边从衣帽间里走出来，布鲁斯朝她看去。还没等他张嘴回答之前，戴安娜就已经扬起了眉毛：“好吧，布鲁斯，你也不用这么紧张。”

神奇女侠永远站在真相那边。

“有这么明显吗？”布鲁斯皱着眉头。

“当然有，”她抱着臂，好笑地看着他，“你知道吗布鲁斯，你不穿披风的时候比蝙蝠侠还要像蝙蝠侠，永远那么冷静的外表——但其实理智可能已经下线了。”

“比如说，大侦探，”戴安娜歪着头，“你现在是准备穿一套西服去克拉克的农场吗？”

该死！布鲁斯低下头看着自己三分钟前无意识套上的衣服，他只是随手抓了几件平时上班最常穿的东西，根本没有反应过来堪萨斯农田和高级成衣之间的矛盾性。

“我只是……好吧，确实可能有点反应过度了。”布鲁斯烦躁的手指插进头发里。事实上，他一直到两天前才跟戴安娜说了去农场的事，一是不想那么早暴露他的圣诞惊喜，更重要的是，他并不确定戴安娜会对这个“礼物”作何反应。

结果没想到，等真的到了24号这一天，戴安娜反而看上去更像是控场的那一个了。亚马逊公主穿着深棕色的休闲裤和夹克，里面非常刻薄地搭配了一件格子衫——布鲁斯非常期待克拉克看到戴安娜借鉴了他的小镇时尚时的表情——她保持着她往日里那种完美的游刃有余，徒留布鲁斯一个人在这儿，和他戏剧的紧张情绪作斗争。

他撇了撇嘴：“一个人没有农场穿搭经验这件事真的不应该是他的错。”布鲁斯一边说话一边解开他的白衬衫扣子，上帝啊，他在扣完这么多颗扣子的过程中都没有意识到哪里不对劲吗？

“那个，布鲁斯，要我说的话，我建议就穿那件黑色毛衣和你的运动裤就可以了。”戴安娜靠着门，津津有味地给蝙蝠侠提着意见，顺便欣赏他如何把脱下来的西装随意乱丢。

布鲁斯漂亮的肌肉在卧室壁炉的火光中，覆着一层温暖的颜色。现在是早上十点不到，哥谭的天光尚是一种清脆的温暖，戴安娜托着自己的下巴，静静地看着布鲁斯身体上的那些伤疤。

“我觉得……你说得有道理……”布鲁斯把裤子往沙发上一扔，说真的，比眼前这个接近全裸的蝙蝠侠更罕见的是他这么快就接受了对方的建议。他赤着脚走向衣帽间。

“那我把你的外套先拿下去咯，在飞机上等你。”戴安娜的隐形飞机正停在韦恩庄园的后面。

“嗯。”一声闷闷的应答声从衣帽间里传来，某个人大概是在衣服堆里刨东西。

戴安娜笑着走出卧室：“你的副驾驶位等着你，hottie.” 

“嗯！”另一声闷声闷气、只不过拔高了一个调的回答。

她一边任由自己笑出声来一边走下楼梯，布鲁斯这样的应答声，她可以不厌其烦地听上一整天。

5、

隐形飞机的速度其实和戴安娜的飞行速度差不多，他们从哥谭抵达斯莫威尔只用了不到一个小时。明显是听到了飞行声的克拉克，在他们降落的时候已经在农场门口等他们了，他裹在一件红绿相织的毛衣里，穿得像一件标准的圣诞礼物。

“嘿！”

布鲁斯和戴安娜跳下飞机，他给了他们一人一个热情的拥抱。他的圣诞毛衣和布鲁斯的喀什米尔羊毛衫发生了激烈的静电反应，两人从那个熊抱里撕离的时候，一路火花带闪电。

“我喜欢你的衬衫。”克拉克不负众望地表扬了戴安娜的衬衫，布鲁斯站在一旁，把粘在他黑色外套上、过于耀眼的红绿色毛丝给扯下来。

戴安娜挽着他的手：“不能完全说喜欢你的毛衣。”

“而我个人觉得圣诞节的美学价值并不适合在室外讨论。”

布鲁斯把手揣在大衣兜里，为着一阵冷风缩缩脖子。他们朝屋子内走去，克拉克推开门，明显是他今天早上才刚刚买回来的食材们摆满了整张桌子。

“让我看看……”

布鲁斯一边解下围巾一边看着克拉克兴奋地对着桌子上的食材们搓手。下一次莱克斯·卢瑟妄图用更多绿油油的石头来制霸地球的时候，自己应该把眼前这幅画面的录像给他看看，布鲁斯在心底里很是缺德地想，你毕生的敌人在空余时间喜欢烹饪，哦，可怜的莱克西。

“我今天打算的是做一道烤肋排，一个罗宋汤，一个牛肉烩土豆丸子，一道薄饼，点心是苹果派并且布鲁斯你不要试图对我们苹果派发表什么意见我看见你嘴巴动了。”

被点名的人很无辜的耸耸肩：“我只是想说我们还带了阿尔弗雷德做的芝士蛋糕。”

“好吧。”克拉克更是无辜的撇了撇嘴，他看向戴安娜，“你觉得今天的菜谱怎么样？”

戴安娜脱下她的外套，挽起袖子：“完美，不过我还打算另外再做一道菜，我看你这里的材料应该是够的。”她朝布鲁斯和克拉克歪歪头，“天堂岛特色美食。”

克拉克小小的感叹了一声：“哇哦。”

随即他们的目光自然而然地转向在场的第三个人。

布鲁斯的背打得笔直，双手自然又轻松地揣在兜里：“我的计划里只有打算吃。”

“猜到了。”克拉克做出一个早有预料的表情，一种在蝙蝠侠的胜负欲上跳恰恰的表情。

他也像模像样地挽起袖子，帮着克拉克把装食物的袋子们拎进厨房：“你们有什么需要的话我当然也可以帮忙。”

“好吧？”克拉克和戴安娜一边洗手一边狐疑地瞧着他，“那你比较擅长哪个步骤呢？”

布鲁斯大言不惭：“全部。”

这下克拉克脸上的怀疑简直是超人级别的那种了，两位正义之光很是认真地看着他们的伙伴：“那你告诉我罗宋汤怎么做？”

“准备三个中等大小的甜菜去皮磨碎，四汤匙橄榄油，八杯鸡汤加两杯水……”布鲁斯面无表情地开口，对答如流。

克拉克打断他的话：“那你告诉我土豆怎么样算煮熟了。”

布鲁斯顿住了。他怎么会有这么知根知底又这么缺德的朋友。

“哈，下一次背菜谱不要这么明显。”超人露出一个胜利的微笑，某个人在隐形眼镜上用谷歌做功课被他逮住了。

“看起来你必须要做一些和关键步骤没有太大关联的活了，布鲁斯。”戴安娜笑着看着他，“你得离蘑菇豆子这些东西远一点了。”

“背景知识是蘑菇和豆子煮不熟吃了可能会中毒。”好心人克拉克转过头来为他解释笑点。

“去你的克拉克！”布鲁斯往他小腿上踹了一脚。因为敌方女朋友挡住了去路，所以无处可逃的超人悲壮地承受了攻击，“那个是常识，而且我有化学博士学位！”

“失敬失敬。”他一边嘴上说着一边把削皮刀塞进布鲁斯手里，“那你等一下就负责削皮。”

被打发去削土豆皮的蝙蝠侠愤愤地在厨房角落坐下，开始给克拉克和戴安娜打下手。中途他还偷偷把削皮刀换成了蝙蝠镖，使用称手的武器明显让他的工作效率大大提高。

只可惜低难度的任务结束得比较快，一个小时不到，厨房里就已经没有什么东西给布鲁斯剁了，克拉克和戴安娜联手把他劝出了厨房——毕竟三个一米八几的战士挤在玛莎·肯特的小厨房里可算不上舒服。

布鲁斯和他精湛的刀工被遗憾地安排在了客厅的沙发上，他盖着克拉克花花绿绿的毯子，逡巡着肯特家电视上的频道。

香味渐渐飘出厨房，占据了整个客厅，布鲁斯在沙发上又换了个位置，把身上的毯子裹得更紧了一点，他是这栋房子里唯一一个能切实感受到寒冷的人，那也就意味着他可以感受到进门以来，室内一点一点暖和起来的温度。

不得不说他很享受这样的感觉。

克拉克的家庭手工毛毯扎得他领口痒痒的，他把自己往靠垫深处又缩了缩，瞥了眼挂在墙上的时钟——已经一点了，不得不说他们的午餐也真是有点晚了。看来里面两个人的战况也并不是一帆风顺嘛。

像是听见了布鲁斯的腹诽一样，克拉克在厨房那边扯着嗓子喊：“布鲁斯，准备吃饭！”

“知道了，老爹！”他想也不想就喊回去。

直到他放下遥控器准备站起身来时，他才意识到哪里不对。命运是有多顽劣和残酷，才总是会在他放松警惕的时候跳出来扎他一下。布鲁斯遥遥地想起，二十多年前的那些圣诞节们，托马斯倒不会扯着嗓子叫他吃饭，他们一家人的行为准则里就没有“扯着嗓子”这一回事，布鲁斯的圣诞节和所有的有钱小孩一样，有着拆不完的包装纸，一向严苛的父亲在这一天里总是会有很多笑容，温暖的炉火在他的记忆中噼啪地烧着。

“布鲁斯？”明显是感觉到了他戛然而止的动作的克拉克探出个脑袋，他几乎也是同时意识到了布鲁斯停顿的原因，他询问的眼光看着他。

如果有人说时间可以治愈一切的话，那布鲁斯会说那都是扯他妈的淡。有些创伤是会跟随人一辈子的，无论他也好，房间里的另外两个人也好，他们都过一些不适合在这个温暖的节日里提起的失去，而阻止噩梦继续进行下去的最有效的方法并不是什么西藏秘术——布鲁斯拽拽他的毛衣——是站在你身边的人把你拉回现实。

他清了清嗓子，抬起头来对着克拉克露出一个笑容：

“来了，主厨大人。”

他们并不真的需要一场完整的对话来确认过去的几秒里发生了什么，克拉克看着布鲁斯的那个微笑，了然地扬了扬眉毛，他很高兴能知道他的朋友一切都好，当然，也不会放过压榨一个亿万富翁当免费劳动力的机会。

“给你，盘子在这。”

三个人很快把他们的丰盛成果转移到了客厅里的桌子上。布鲁斯握着刀叉，感觉他的胃部正在用剩下两个超人类无法理解的方式抗议着。

克拉克摁住了他伸向烤肉的爪子。“等一下。”

蝙蝠侠开始思考最近自己是不是做错了什么，导致其黑色恐怖的名声大减，他瞪着克拉克：“干什么？”

“我们还没有拍照呢，”一道残影闪过，克拉克已经握着他的手机了，“圣诞节怎么可以不拍照，你们城里人也太不会过节了吧。”

布鲁斯继续攥着刀叉为城里人辩护：“我们当然也会拍家庭合影，在圣诞树下的那种，多么浓郁的圣诞氛围啊。”

好吧，因为今年爸和妈不在家过年所以并没有在房子里准备圣诞树，克拉克准备拍照的手迟疑了一下，不过他不会让布鲁斯破坏他的节日传统的。

“你可以现在去北欧拔一棵树过来。”戴安娜撑着椅背，一边饶有兴趣地看着这两个人又因为这种小事僵持不下，一边给克拉克出馊主意。

“其实加拿大就可以……”

布鲁斯翻了一个超级夸张的白眼，克拉克的目光看向戴安娜。

他忽然想到了什么：

“等等，戴安娜，你带你的王冠了吗？”

“当然，我带了全套的制服。”她耸耸肩，在这个多灾多难的世界里他们早就已经习惯拎着制服到处跑了。

愣了一下的布鲁斯马上反应过来克拉克想要干什么，他人生中从未这么痛恨过自己的洞察力：

“不，不可能，不行，不，克拉克·肯特，卡尔·艾尔，休想。”

“是你先提起圣诞树的，布鲁斯，开弓没有回头箭。”克拉克对着他无奈地摊摊手，“相信我，圣诞味儿一定超级足的。”

在戴安娜停都停不下来的疯狂笑声中，克拉克再三对着地球和氪星上的所有神明发誓，他绝对不会把照片流传出去，才终于换来布鲁斯一个勉勉强强的点头。

赫拉在上，再过一百年也找不出比这更有创意的圣诞照片了——事后，克拉克无数次对着他联盟通讯器的屏保抹着眼泪这样想——他们站在亲手做的一大桌子菜面前，布鲁斯和戴安娜手挽着手，克拉克戴着戴安娜的王冠飘在他们两个之间，红星闪闪发亮，布鲁斯极度不情不愿地举着他刚刚削过土豆的那只蝙蝠镖充当装饰物，真言套索松松地搭在他们几个的身上，充当圣诞树上的光带。

我是个天才，天才。克拉克又在心里夸夸自己。

温暖的橙黄光芒把他们三个系在一起，在真实的见证下，他们每一个人都笑得那么开心。

“你戴王冠其实挺好看的。”

还没有完全解下身上的套索的布鲁斯，在开饭前对着克拉克如是说道。


	3. Chapter 3

6、

“我是在担心你今晚回家良心痛得睡不着觉，所以才真挚地给予你这个机会的。”克拉克捧着一套工具箱，扑闪着一对亮晶晶的蓝眼睛对着布鲁斯说道。

“不，谢谢你，我今晚一定会睡得很好。”已经对氪星人的狗狗眼光波产生了十级抗体的蝙蝠侠冷酷地推开工具箱，“相反，作为主人你的心不会痛吗？”

刀枪不入的皮肤也是刀枪不入的脸皮：“不，我不会。”

布鲁斯看着又一次捧到了自己面前的工具箱：“不是，超人，你难道就不会自己修吗？你现在马上飞去大都会图书馆，半个小时之内看完所有拖拉机维修专业书也来得及。”

“可是你有实战经验。”克拉克目光炯炯，这个混蛋，要是他们在联盟例会上吵架的时候他能这么顺从他该多好。

“我有什么实战经验？我怎么不记得我修过拖拉机？”

“但你修过蝙蝠车。”

“蝙蝠车和拖拉机有什么相似之处吗！”爱车受到侮辱的布鲁斯拔高了一个音阶。

“她们都有四个轮子，她们撞到我身上都会坏。”

戴安娜泡茶的手顿了一下：“哇哦，天衣无缝的逻辑。”

世界上没有比逗蝙蝠侠更好玩的事情了，克拉克看着布鲁斯被他的话噎得一哽的样子，在心底里笑得滚了三个来回。他能与之开玩笑的人并不是很多，呃，毕竟无论是超人还是肯特都有名声要维护对吧？一个如果对着镜头满嘴跑火车的话，可能会把阿曼达·沃勒吓出心梗，另一个时常扮演人群中的笑点，但很少做那个“风趣的人”。克拉克·肯特的幽默像一颗浪漫的洋葱，如果你一层一层剥开他的乔装，你会像此刻的布鲁斯·韦恩一样，被气得想哭。

“妈的。”布鲁斯面无表情地骂了一句。

“脏话罐记一分，”戴安娜靠在门框上朗声道，“我一定会告诉阿尔弗雷德的。”

布鲁斯抬手捂住他的脸，好吧，他其实也并不是那么抵触去修拖拉机的，只是无论超人提议什么，他表面上的本能反应都是先反其道而行之罢了。用阿尔弗雷德的话来说，那就是，您和肯特少爷还真有雅兴啊。

很明显，今天这一局以蝙蝠侠赔了夫人又折兵告终。

韦恩的手拎起那个小工具箱，他看向他赔出去的夫人泼出去的水：“真的没有商量吗？”

戴安娜摇摇头：“没有商量。”

“好吧。”布鲁斯认命了，他不明白，脏话罐这个本来是给杰森准备的东西，怎么最后会让蝙蝠侠和红头罩打了个难舍难分，或许，这就是虎父无犬子吧。

在克拉克的欢呼声中，三个人系上围巾跨出了门去。天知道为什么大半个月以前，他在克拉克家的时候，脑海里为什么会幻想着一幅蓝天白云碧水青山的画面，直到今天来时的飞机上他才猛然反应过来，自己好像把错误的大自然风景，嫁接到了堪萨斯身上。斯莫威尔向来都不是什么旅游胜地，冬日的农田呈现出一种寒冷的深色，布鲁斯吸吸鼻子。

天又怎么知道他为什么走在这片荒地里会感到这么的轻松。

戴安娜和克拉克一左一右地走在他身边，怎么说也大概替他挡去了百分之八十的风，不错。他们爬上肯特家的小皮卡，那辆亟待修理的拖拉机停在农场另一侧的仓库里。

“我还真得说你有情趣啊，肯特。”

布鲁斯爬上后排的座位，看着椅子上的便携式音箱评价道。

“那个是吉米前年送我的礼物，车上广播坏了，而且最重要的是，相信我，干活儿的时候听听音乐真的很让人心情愉快。”

真是体贴的包工头。布鲁斯抱着他的工具箱：“哦。”

“鉴于你们两个等一下又会因为听什么歌吵起来……”坐在副驾驶的戴安娜掏出手机，“歌单我说了算，男孩们。”

雅典娜的智慧必然能选出最棒的音乐。克拉克的手指在方向盘上轻轻地打着节奏，农闲时期的斯莫威尔看上去很是荒寂，布鲁斯把头轻轻倚在玻璃上，看着大片棕色的土地向他们身后缓缓退去。这里的冬天甚至不怎么下雪，而如此平淡乏味的小镇，又是怎样抚育出了克拉克这样的人呢，布鲁斯安静地想——他确实是一个奇迹。

肯特家的农场并不算特别大，所以要不了几分钟他们就到达了仓库，这栋颇有些年头的建筑已经褪成了褐红色，即将有幸能被蝙蝠侠本尊修理的那台拖拉机就停在门口，和房子一样，呈现出无法忽视的使用感。

或许明年玛莎的生日，可以送肯特家一台新的，布鲁斯在心里默默地记下这一条。

“这就是她了。”克拉克跳下皮卡，拍了拍手，“我猜大概是发动机里面的问题？呃我之前检查过一遍，其他的部件倒是挺完好的。”

“让我看看……”布鲁斯爬上驾驶舱，试着点火。戴安娜这时也抱着他们的小音箱下了车，她坐在皮卡的后方载货板上，饶有兴致地看着布鲁斯倒腾那台机器的样子。

“发动机和液压系统有点小问题。”一分钟后，布鲁斯不负众望地找到了问题所在，你看，蝙蝠侠就是这么的好用，连拖拉机都能修。与此同时，布鲁斯则惨痛地意识到，原来修蝙蝠车真的和修拖拉机有相通之处。“大概一个小时就能修好了。”

“完美的时间。”克拉克站在他旁边抱着臂。

“完美你个头。”布鲁斯白了他一眼，现在是堪萨斯的下午四点过左右，等他们把这家伙修好，就基本上到了返程的时间。他、戴安娜和克拉克的一天又在互损和某两方结盟损第三个人的过程中结束了，这看起来，可实在是和他构想的灵魂洗涤之旅相去甚远。

克拉克对着他笑：“你只不过是在口是心非而已。”

布鲁斯没有理他，从工具箱里挑出螺丝刀和扳手。超人非常上道地站在车旁，为他充当人肉千斤顶的角色，布鲁斯不需要超级听力也能听到几米外戴安娜拍照的声音，无非必要，她不喜欢把这种声音隐藏起来，多么典型的戴安娜啊。

在钻进车底下之前，他很是无奈地看向她：“公主。”

“不要担心，布鲁斯，我不会发出去的。”她笑眯眯地看着他，“不会再拍了。”

无所谓了。蝙蝠侠今天已经做了太多小丑听了会伤心，戈登听了会流泪的事情了，他深深地叹了一口气，钻进车底下去开始他的活。

三秒钟后，从克拉克爽朗的笑声中他可以断定，戴安娜没有再拍照。

她在录像。

7、

每一次他们意见相左，而克拉克说对的时候，他都想狠狠地把那个氪星人的脸揉圆捏方。很遗憾，他是对的，关于布鲁斯“口是心非”这码子事。这项看上去真的逊爆了的拖拉机修理工作，竟然他感受到了前所未有的平和。

——当然不是说他开始对修理拖拉机感到上瘾或怎么样的，他还没疯到那个地步。只是当戴安娜调小了音响的声音，开始打着节拍唱起天堂岛的歌谣的时候，克拉克坐在旁边的草地上，一边抬着拖拉机一边打着呵欠看布鲁斯拧紧一颗螺丝的时候，温水一般的暖意缓缓地从他血管里淌过。

万万没有想到，在布鲁斯和那么多密宗大师学了几十种冥想的方法之后，如此猝不及防的，他在斯莫威尔的一幢小仓库门口收获了他的宁静之地。

戴安娜的歌声渐渐弱了，更多的是规律的风声摇晃草叶。布鲁斯拧紧最后一枚螺栓，测试性地敲了敲那块钢板，他从车子底下钻出来，把扳手扔给克拉克。

“好了——这下你欠我三顿午饭了。”

他一边走向房子旁边的水龙头一边对克拉克说道。

“没有关系，反正你也还欠我两顿晚饭，一月份我们一定要找个时间去吃那家越南菜。”克拉克很是坚定地说道。

他看了眼表：“比我想象的要早，今天真的挺冷的，你们等我一下，我去房子里热几杯红酒过来。”

戴安娜点点头表示赞同。好吧，其实他们两个也感觉不到什么寒冷，他们主要靠布鲁斯裸露在空气中的双手冻得发红来判断温度。布鲁斯走到戴安娜身边坐下，她把毯子递给他，没错，就是肯特家沙发上红得发紫、绿得发蓝的那一条。

“辛苦了。”

她捏着他的手，掌心一如既往的温暖。戴安娜侧过头来看着他，露出一个淡淡的微笑。

在堪萨斯无垠的天空下，她的美像一簇宁静的火焰。

“那个，”布鲁斯歪歪头，“我猜想今天可能会很辛苦……但没想到会是以这种方式。”

“怎么，你本来期待的是什么？”

“呃，骑马、散步在乡间的小路上、美式特色午餐……”他讲下去都快被自己逗笑了，“没有想到会被克拉克骗来这里做免费劳动力。”

“他对你够好的了，最起码没有往你盘子里放生豆子。”

戴安娜在布鲁斯拿胳膊肘怼她时笑着躲开了，她今天真的笑了太多次了，以至于腰腹两侧的肌肉都开始隐隐发酸。他们共同裹着的毯子下，布鲁斯的手轻轻地揽上她的腰。

戴安娜抬起头来，纯净的蓝色天空中，云显得那么的低。

“你知道吗，”她揉着他的头发，感受他倚在她肩膀上的重量，布鲁斯的嘴唇吻着她耳后的肌肤，“我今天真的很开心。”

她转过头，和布鲁斯四目相对。

“公主，你就这么喜欢看我修东西吗？”布鲁斯抵着她的额头，一脸受伤地笑着看着她，“但不论怎样，听见你很开心就好。”

“我希望你和我的感受一样。”

她捧起他的脸，把他们的双唇带入一个轻巧的亲吻。

戴安娜的吻就像她本人一样，布鲁斯的手指探入她的长发，同时如是想道。把所有联盟成员集合起来，也很难找出一个可以和韦恩的吻技相媲美的人，不，奥利弗也不行，他们西海岸的东西就是花哨有余而实际不足。但布鲁斯的花花公子经验并不会在戴安娜身上起作用，她是如此纯粹的东西，那种纯粹让她在他们的每一个亲吻里都占了上风。

她尝起来像是青铜与奶酒。一吻结束后，他们俩几乎是保持着那个姿势，靠在一起，度过了短短的几秒钟，最后布鲁斯又探上身去，在她的唇角落下一个轻盈的吻。

“我想我有一点爱上拖拉机修理了。”他握着她的手笑着说。

戴安娜像是个青少年一样，恶作剧般地皱起鼻子：“是吧，真的是很性感的东西。”

“那个，你知道的——”

克拉克的声音插入进来，布鲁斯恶狠狠地转过去准备猛翻一个白眼，与此同时戴安娜则笑着看向他……

耶稣上帝啊，你知道看着一个一身红绿毛衣的男人端着托盘漂浮在堪萨斯的农田上是一种什么样的感受吗。

“如果你们需要的话，我可以现在马上去摘一公斤的槲寄生，端在你们头顶上让你们接吻的。”

布鲁斯从托盘里接过热红酒：“你到底是在祝福我们还是想让我做噩梦？”

他窃笑着在布鲁斯另一侧坐下来：“当然是两者都有。”

克拉克愣了一下，低头看向自己的手腕，戴安娜的真言套索不知道什么时候缠了上去。“没有，我本来打算只打算表述前者的。”她越过布鲁斯的肩膀一脸看好戏的表情望着克拉克。

“算了，你不用解释我也知道你的答案，肯特。”布鲁斯哼哼唧唧地瞥他一眼，“过来吧。”他把他们盖着的毯子分他一点。

一切都出奇意外的十分……平和。布鲁斯捧着掌心中的红酒暖着手，苹果的甜香味萦绕在他唇齿间。此时已经渐渐到了堪萨斯的傍晚，橘粉色的晚霞正渐渐在地平线那儿缓缓亮起，酥痒的暖意在他血管里流淌。

“多么美好的一天啊。”

戴安娜握着杯子轻声感叹道，克拉克脸上的笑容佐证了这一点。他听得见全世界，而至少在眼下的这一瞬间，这个星球没有在哭泣。

布鲁斯小口小口地抿着杯子里的酒， 童年时撕开礼物包装纸的声音仿佛仍回荡在耳边，他看着瑰丽的天空，听得见托马斯的笑声，甚至听得见那个小小的自己的笑声。天堂在上，他依旧相信父亲和母亲在这个节日祝福着他，给他们亲爱的孩子送来这一日的礼物。

朋友、爱人、家人坐在一起，静静地欣赏夕阳绽放。

“It’s beautiful.”

克拉克望着地平线，轻声说。

他转过来看着布鲁斯：“这真的很好看……你那个隐形眼镜带录像功能吗？能把现在这个夕阳拍下来吗？”

布鲁斯生生愣了三秒钟才反应过来克拉克在说什么，他看着氪星人单纯天真的脸：

“去你的克拉克！我没有带隐形眼镜！菜谱是我在飞机上用电脑查的！”

“你完了，给我下来。”布鲁斯跳下车，戴安娜非常了然地接过他手中的红酒，再把所有的毯子裹在自己身上，准备开始观影。

布鲁斯摆出一个非常标准的格斗起手式：

“你今天已经践踏了我的尊严太多次，童子军，现在，来跟我决斗。”

8、

神奇女侠被她的同事再三勒令不准对外公布决斗结果，总之，布鲁斯登上隐形飞机的时候，他的黑色毛衣上面已经滚满了干草，而克拉克的衣服上则粘得全是黑毛。当然，最后他们以拥抱结束了这一次相聚。

“我会想念这一天的。”

布鲁斯轻声嘟囔着：“至少这是地球没有面临毁灭危机的一天。”

“哦，顺便一说，”在舱门合拢前，戴安娜想起了什么似的，看向克拉克，“你的圣诞礼物在客厅桌子上，布鲁斯说他很期待你明天拆礼物时的表情。”

——所以很明显，世界第一侦探也会有偶尔失手的时候吧。布鲁斯没有料到的一件事就是，圣诞节狂热分子克拉克·肯特根本不会等到25号去拆礼物，否则玛莎和乔纳森也不会在他童年时那么辛苦得用铅把礼物封上。

他在客厅当中的沙发上坐下，率先拆开了属于戴安娜的那份礼物。

事实上，他几乎很明白地知道戴安娜的盒子里装的会是什么，那某种程度上是一个小小的秘密，布鲁斯不知道的那种。

时间倒回到一个月之前，在布鲁斯用鸭子铃声炸醒克拉克之前。

瞭望塔。

“我喜欢它，绝对不是恭维或者怎么样，这幅画真的非常好看。”超人端着马克杯，看着神奇女侠一点一点完成她的作品。

“是吗？那你就拥有它了。”戴安娜看了有些错愕的克拉克一眼，“圣诞礼物。”

“我……噢谢谢你，戴安娜。”

克拉克身上的快乐简直像一枚灯泡一样叮的一下亮了起来。

“那……那或者你有什么想要的东西吗？说实话我还没有想好你的圣诞礼物。”

戴安娜也沉默了一下：“我吗？我确实也没有什么特别想实现的愿望。”

画笔在调色盘里打着圈。“或许你有办法让布鲁斯找个时间去休个假吗？这个月哥谭非常不安分，他几乎没有一天好好轻松过。”

“有，我可以把他打晕然后送到天堂岛去。”克拉克喝了一口茶，“蝙蝠侠和‘休闲’、‘放松’这些事总是沾不上边的，你知道的，你完全在给我设置地狱级难度。”

“那又能怎么办呢？你是超人。”戴安娜笑着看着他。

“我只能说让我们见机行事……”

“这样吧，24号那天你带戴安娜来农场怎么样？”

十天后，克拉克兴奋地抓着布鲁斯的手，非常精准、非常机智、非常有眼力见地抓住了这个机。

戴安娜的签名落在右下角：致克拉克·肯特，我最超级的朋友。

这幅画即将被挂在孤独堡垒的展览厅里，和他们的圣诞树照片以及布鲁斯修车视频一起。

克拉克伸手去拿另一个盒子——至于布鲁斯的礼物，与之相反，他可以说是完全没有一点线索。蝙蝠侠的保密工作一向做得天衣无缝，甚至此时眼前的盒子也完完整整地衬上了铅。

他解开层层叠叠的包装纸，多么典型的蝙蝠侠啊，他甚至在用黑白包装纸包他的圣诞礼物，那是很极简主义美学！但谁会用黑白色包圣诞礼物！

克拉克扯掉最后一条彩带，里面是一个其貌不扬的黑色铅盒子。

连他自己都没有意识到自己不知在什么时候屏住了呼吸。五、四、三、二、一……

他睁一只眼闭一只眼像看恐怖片一样打开了它：一枚黑不溜秋的小东西。

克拉克让他的超级大脑飞速地转了三秒钟，终于意识到了布鲁斯给他的礼物是什么。是身份和地位的象征，是让氪星人横行哥谭的通行证，是他人生成功的标志，是布鲁斯从不叫出口的无数句朋友，是克拉克今晚准备抱着睡觉的东西……

是蝙蝠车的备用车钥匙。

预计接下来的一整年超人都会把它挂在腰上最显眼的位置，然后去不厌其烦地骚扰罗宾。

感谢宙斯！感谢赫拉！感谢奥林匹斯山！

克拉克捧着那小小的黑色金属，眼里闪烁着幸福而激动的泪光。

-END-


End file.
